1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vertical cavity surface emitting lasers. The invention relates specifically to longer wavelength VCSELs such as 1.3 micrometer, or micron, (μm) wavelengths which can be made with ordinary MOCVD equipment or MBE equipment. In general it relates to obtaining light emission at wavelengths not normally obtainable with a given material system because of lattice mismatch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VSCEL) made with GaAs are known in the art which emit light in the 850 nanometer range. Because the quantum well for the short wavelength 850 nanometer VCSELs is made from GaAs (the same material as the substrate) the various epitaxially deposited layers, whose thickness is related to wavelength, are able to maintain the minimal mechanical strain without mechanical relaxation. However, if one were to use InGaAs in the active region at the larger 1.3 micron wavelengths, the lattice mismatch is so large the layers would tend to relax their strains and suffer dislocations, slip lines or island growth which would interfere with proper lasing.
In order to go to the proper bandgap for a 1.3 μm wavelength VCSEL one must use InGaAs or GaAsSb or some combination thereof instead of GaAs in the active layer. However, indiumgalliumarsenide and galliumaresenideantimonide are not the same lattice constant as GaAs at the compositions useful for 1.3 micron lasers. This makes it very difficult to build a proper quantum well structure.
It is therefore very desirable to come up with a quantum well (i.e. the active layer and the barrier layers surrounding it) which makes use of common GaAs, InGaAs or GaAsSb materials in construction of the 1.3 micron wavelength VCSEL.